


Saturday Night

by zilia



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, PWP, ZOMG emotions, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1237495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zilia/pseuds/zilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Zach are reunited after four months apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first-ever fanfiction, despite more than a decade in various fandoms. Please be kind!

By the time Chris arrived in New York, it was late in the evening. Zach had been sitting at the booth in the steakhouse where he had suggested they meet, sipping a beer and trying to concentrate on the book he had brought with him. It was the first time he had seen Chris in four months, and he had been counting down the hours until they could be close again. Every time the door opened, his heart leapt, only to flip back down again when it was a perfectly ordinary person. He was just forcing himself to stare down at his book for what felt like the eightieth time when he felt a warm hand squeeze his shoulder with gentle pressure. He looked up to see Chris, his face split into a grin and his eyes crinkled with soft affection behind his glasses in an expression he seemed to save just for Zach. They couldn’t hold the contact for long in public, but Zach leaned back into Chris’s arm for a moment, nuzzling him, before Chris dropped his bag off his shoulder and slid into the booth opposite Zach.

“Sorry I’m so late, I couldn’t get a cab,” he said, reaching for a menu. “I’m starving, hope these steaks are a good as you said.”

“Don’t worry, man, they’re great.”

“And all organic, of course? Made from only the happiest, grooviest, most educated cows?”

“Of course. Only the best for you. Might raise your IQ a bit. And update your vocabulary. Nobody says ‘groovy’ anymore.”

Chris pouted and buried his face in the menu while Zach laughed. One point to him. He had missed sparring with Chris, and it was so much easier to talk face-to-face than on the phone or on Skype. After an unnecessarily long time looking at the menu, Chris surfaced to order a large steak with onion rings, a baked potato with extra sour cream, salad, and some red wine. Zach stuck to his beer and a smaller steak and fries. He was too excited to eat much, and he always loved to watch Chris eat. It was kind of sexy, seeing him enjoy his food and listening to the appreciative grunts he made as he chewed. The fact that he had tucked a napkin into his shirt to avoid Pining himself, which was simultaneously adorable and ridiculous, did nothing to undercut this, strangely. Somewhere inside Zach’s increasingly shrinking rational mind, the part which always receded when Chris was around, the thought surfaced that he was going soft.

He felt Chris’s ankle brush gently against his under the table, which brought him back to himself. A glass and a half of red wine was evidently enough to get Chris slightly tipsy these days, he observed, as he saw his lover smiling dopily at him, napkin slightly askew. Zach’s stomach fluttered. He reached across the table to pull the napkin out of Chris’s collar, subtly running his thumb down Chris’s throat as he did so. Chris gave a slight shiver and his eyes glittered as Zach set the napkin aside. Clearly, it was time to leave and go somewhere more private.

Zach had chosen the restaurant with its proximity to his apartment in mind, and they walked the five blocks mostly in silence, their shoulders bumping together every now and then. Zach could feel an insane combination of nervousness and anticipation building up inside him. It was with relief that Zach reached his apartment, fumbling with the keys and then _finally_ getting the door unlocked. He pulled Chris inside after him, and then turned to face him as they shoved the door closed. Chris’s hands were in his hair as they kissed, slowly, relearning the taste and feel of each other. All of Zach’s nerves seemed to be alight, his skin burning with heat building just below the surface waiting to escape, and yet they stood still, doing nothing more than kissing. He rejoiced in the texture of Chris’s tongue against his, the way their mouths fitted perfectly together, the wet sounds of their lips and their breathing in the echoing silence of Zach’s hallway. Zach felt light-headed, his knees growing weak, as Chris kissed him breathless. They broke apart, panting, and looked at each other, wide-eyed.

“Zach,” Chris whispered, holding out a hand. “Please, take me to bed.”

Zach took Chris’s hand and led him almost shyly to his bedroom. Despite the fact that the whole evening, no, Zach’s whole _day_ , had been building up to this, he didn’t feel any particular urgency. He wanted Chris very badly, but he was prepared to take his time about it. Just being close to him was intoxicating enough. Taking his lead from Chris and toeing off his sneakers, he then reached for his lover’s t-shirt, slipping it over his head and eagerly exploring more skin. Without the t-shirt, Chris’s scent was much stronger, and Zach breathed him in, enjoying the mingled notes of cologne, sweat, and skin as he placed nibbling kisses around Chris’s neck and collarbone while Chris’s fingers glanced feather-light across his back under his shirt. After a few moments, Chris had succeeded in unbelting Zach’s jeans, and pushed them down along with his boxers, before wriggling out of his own jeans. Then they were on the bed, Chris on top of Zach, his hips undulating teasingly against Zach’s, his teeth playfully nipping Zach’s earlobe. He reached down to stroke Zach’s cock, his hands gentle as though Zach were something unimaginably precious, and Zach almost melted. He couldn’t ignore the building pressure in his groin though, and he didn’t want to shoot too soon.

“Too much,” he murmured against Chris’s neck, moving Chris’s hand away and bringing it to his lips. Chris’s response was to slip his fingers inside Zach’s mouth, and he was rewarded with a hard suck which made him gasp.

“Want you,” he whispered, “Fuck me, Zach.”

Zach swallowed around Chris’s fingers, and then reached into his nightstand for the lube. He made sure to prepare Chris properly before entering him, slipping wet fingers inside him and gently stretching until Chris was squirming against him, making needy little moans. Zach rolled them over so that they were facing each other and lifted Chris’s leg, lining up and slicking his cock before sliding home in one long thrust. _Home_ , Zach thought. _That’s exactly the right word._ They made slow, ecstatic love, Chris gorgeously warm and pliant in his arms as Zach eased effortlessly in and out of him. They kissed almost constantly, breaking contact now and then to rest their foreheads together and whisper words like _yes_ and _so beautiful_ and _love you_ into each other’s mouths and against each other’s skin. He held off for as long as he could, but their four months apart had taken their toll, and he could feel his orgasm building, making his entire body tingle.

“Gonna come,” he warned, and Chris began to thrust back against him, encouraging. Zach reached down for Chris’s cock and gave him three firm tugs. Chris spurted over them both with a soft cry, and moments later Zach was gushing into him, shuddering with the intensity of it, holding Chris close and rocking them together. They lay still, wrapped around each other, with no sound other than their gradually slowing heartbeats, until practicality dictated that they clean up. Zach slipped from Chris’s body and padded to the bathroom to fetch a washcloth. The apartment suddenly seemed cold without Chris’s heat against him, so he hurried back to the bed and cleaned first Chris and then himself. Then he peeled back the duvet so that they could both snuggle under it. Zach lay on his back, while Chris curled up next to him on his side, resting his head on Zach’s chest. Zach’s hands stroked lazily through Chris’s hair as they both drifted towards sleep. He tried to think of something appropriate to say, but every word seemed inadequate. There was no way to express the feeling of lying peacefully with his lover nestled close to him, with the warmth and scent of their lovemaking surrounding them, listening to Chris’s gentle breathing which signalled that he was asleep. To have Chris in bed with him again, to be sharing their space and skin and air like this again, made him feel complete in a way he had not felt in a long time, in a way that made I love you seem woefully inadequate, and it seemed imperative that he tell Chris this, as soon as he could find the words.

_In the morning_ , Zach thought, _I’ll find a way to tell him in the morning,_ and he let sleep take him.


End file.
